Glass fiber insulation is well known and has been a commercial product for a long period of time. The insulation is made from intertwined soda lime alumina borosilicate glass fiber which a binder holds together. The binder may be any suitable material but quite commonly is a phenolformaldehyde resin or a ureaformaldehyde resin. These binders are well known and a spray nozzle generally applies them to the glass fibers as hot gases attenuate the fibers from a rotating device, commonly called a spinner. A conveyer collects the binder-coated fibers in the form of a blanket, and heat cures the blanket to produce the final insulation. The process produces various densities by varying the conveyor speed and the thickness of the cured insulation.
The German government has proposed regulations for glass fibers. Glass fiber compositions meeting the regulations are considered to be free of suspicion. The problem, however, for the manufacturer is to produce glass fibers which meet the regulations and standard criteria. These glasses must meet the proposed regulations, be fiberizable in standard wool processes, have sufficient durability and have acceptable insulating properties.